1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat mounting devices for a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to seat mounting devices for removably mounting a vehicle seat on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat mounting device for removably mounting a vehicle seat on a vehicle body is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-236198.
In the known art described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-236198, a vehicle body is provided with a support bar. The support bar is secured to the vehicle body at both ends and is provided with a pair of annular receiving members that are fixed thereto. On the other hand, a vehicle seat is provided with a pair of engagement members that are arranged and constructed to respectively correspond to the receiving members. Further, the vehicle seat is provided with a disengagement preventing means or locking means. The locking means comprises a locking lever that is biased counterclockwise by a spring and an operation lever that is linked to the locking lever.
When the seat is mounted on the vehicle body, the engagement members of the seat are rearwardly moved along the support bar and are engaged with the corresponding receiving members. At this time, the locking lever of the locking means contacts the rear end of one of the receiving members, thereby preventing the engagement members of the seat from disengaging from the receiving members of the vehicle body. As a result, the engagement members and the receiving members are locked. Thus, the vehicle seat is mounted on the vehicle body.
Further, when the seat is dismounted from the vehicle body, the locking lever is rotated clockwise by operating the operation lever of the locking means and is disengaged from the rear end of one of the receiving members. Thus, the engagement members and the receiving members are unlocked. Therefore, the engagement members can be forwardly moved along the support bar, so as to be disengaged from the receiving members. As a result, the vehicle seat can be dismounted from the vehicle body.